User talk:Tk102
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask on discussions, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir 09:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Ingredients CSV Hello there, thanks for your contributions. I have already used your extraction tool to get better quality versions of many of the images on the Wiki, which I will be uploading soon. About your CSV file, is it possible to get something similar for the quests, or for the characters (the info in the journal for each character)? That might make it possible to write a quick Perl script that would create a new page for each quest/character, and put the right information onto it, instead of having to do that by hand for each quest (a daunting task!)... If you can get the info, I can write the script and get it imported. Let me know. --Jean seb 02:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the info about extracting quests and such, I'll have a go at it in the next few days and see what I can get. Hopefully it'll help us get some preliminary versions of the quest pages up quickly. --Jean seb 04:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hi again, I was wondering if you can recommend a tool that would help me inspect the GFF files. I tried the GFF editor from the NWN2 Vault http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Other.Detail&id=247, and while it reads the QDB files correctly, it errors out on the QST files (the header is invalid). Is any other tool better? Or do you have any tips? ::Also, can you suggest where the journal entries (character descriptions, places, formulas and ingredients, etc) might be? I looked for them in the extracted files (I extracted everything from all .key files) and couldn't find them. Thanks. --Jean seb 00:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Forget it, I found the journal entries (dlg/alchemy.dlg, dlg/bestiary.dlg, etc.). I also found your K-GFF editor, which seems to work better than the NWN2 one, but not perfect (languages are labeled wrong, for example). I'll see where I can get with this. --Jean seb 00:51, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::: ha ha, I was just typing that ^^ The GFF editor shows Unicode characters as interpreted as Latin1 unfortunately. The language IDs have been changed by CD Projekt so that English is actually listed as an Italian substring. The journal entries are actually located the .dlg files... ::::bestiary.dlg -- Monsters ::::character.dlg -- Characters ::::place.dlg -- Places ::::recipe.dlg -- Formulas ::::Each ingredient has its own dlg (rebis.dlg, aether.dlg etc.) Tk102 01:04, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::One other thing -- if it's useful or not I don't know -- but if you select the main node and right click, choose Copy Struct, the contents will be saved onto your clipboard as XML. : Thanks, that's very useful. One thing I was wondering: Say in character.dlg, the first entry seems to be for Blue Eyes. There is an ID, but I don't know where I can match that ID to get the character name... :: Hmm, JournalId points to journal.2da. ID looks like a bit field but I don't know what it represents.Tk102 08:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Well, what I want is from a character record in the characters.dlg file, to get information on the character (as in, its name mostly). journal.2da doesn't seem to be a GFF file (or at least, K-GFF doesn't show anything useful when it opens it)... --Jean seb 14:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::: The 2DA files are human readable in your favorite text editor. :-) Tk102 15:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: Cool, you can see I'm a noob at these formats :-) --Jean seb 20:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) : Also, how open are you to patches? My Perl is a bit rusty, so there might be some cleanup to do, but I started implementing a "Find in files" kind of thing, which might be useful (for example, when you don't know where to look for an ID :-) ) and I fixed a few warnings I would get when opening the Witcher's dlg files. --Jean seb 04:00, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :: Are you meaning a Find In File or Find in Files (plural)? KGFF has some seach capabilities for within a GFF struct (search by label, value, text or stringref).Tk102 08:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Yes, files plural. I just added a menuitem in the tools called "Search Files for Value". It shows an OpenDialog to select a file, then searches all GFF files (same valid extensions as File-Open) in that directory for the value you give. For now it just prints the results to the console - I'm planning to make a dialog to show the results in a scrolling list. Also, it opens eahc GFF file and has to update the tree (the search is copy-pasted from search_by_value()) so it's slow. I'm working out how to search directly in the BioWare::GFF object instead of having to populate the tree control each time, which would be faster. I can send you what I have for now, and maybe you can suggest improvements too (and help me improve my perl style, which is rusty as I mentioned :-) ) --Jean seb 14:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Ah ok, I was considering making a FindRefs utility for Witcher also. Didn't know you were using my clunky modules :-p how embarrassing. Going be busy for the next couple of days on real-life stuff but my email is in my forum profile. Tk102 15:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: Well I'm only using them by modifying your K-GFF editor. I'm mostly trying to do something useful... But the modules will be useful to extract the data anyways, even if they're clunky... And maybe once I refresh my perl skills, I can help with that a bit too. --Jean seb 20:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Are your tools still available? @Tk102: Hello Tk102, I started up a new game of the The Witcher for the first time in a couple years. I came to the swamp in ch2 and decided that I wanted to make a mod to keep the nosy dog alive (I always feel bad when he dies), and looked throught this wiki. It seems as if all the tools you helped build are no longer available. Do you still have them lying around somewhere or do you have them hosted on github or some other version control website? Thank you for your time! -Dsarev